This disclosure relates to a display device and can be applied to a display device having a non-display area such as a frame area in a panel peripheral portion.
These days, liquid crystal displays are actively developed toward higher definition and frame narrowing. New products like wearable display are announced frequently. A frame, however, visibly existing in the outer periphery around a video, restricts a view from the point of design of a device. If a frameless device can be realized, a display area can be blended in with the background scenery and the application thereof as hardware is expected into widespread use.
In a challenge to thin the frame and reduce the area, there is a physical limit due to the restriction of wiring and sealing material of a liquid crystal panel. As one of the solving means, there is proposed a technique of hiding the frame with a virtual image. As a means of realizing this, as disclosed in Japanese Unexampled Patent Application Publication No. 2004-524551 (Patent Document 1), a display area (peripheral display area) for enlargement to supply a video for hiding the frame is provided separately from the normal display area (central display area), to enlarge only the video of the corresponding position with lens in a way of visible as if there were the video on the frame. Further, the display area for enlargement is deteriorated in image quality compared to the normal display area; therefore, in the Japanese Unexampled Patent Application Publication No. 2004-524551, pixel density in the display area for enlargement is increased to correct the deterioration.